I' kalina en' i' ba
by Beledien
Summary: A veces no podemos darnos cuenta de las cosas. Este fic participa en el Reto 9# Cuentos para los que duermen con un ojo abierto, reto del mes de Mayo del foro 'El Poney Pisador'.


**Nota:** Los personajes y lugares son parte de la maravillosa y fantástica creación del profesor Tolkien. _Este fic participa en el Reto 9# Cuentos para los que duermen con un ojo abierto, reto del mes de Mayo del foro 'El Poney Pisador'._

 **I' kalina en' i' ba**

Me levanté tan pronto como caí en la charca de este terreno pantanoso, no había tiempo para detenerse durante las escaramuzas, estaba en medio del fragor de la batalla y por ahora solo quedaba luchar.

Busque a los orcos que parecieron desaparecer delante mío, pero solamente pude ver a unos hombres cetrinos abalanzarse contra mí al momento en que me vieron. Desenvainé mi espada rápidamente y le cercené una pierna al primero que llegó y mientras caía sobre el charco de su propia sangre otros se abalanzaron sobre mí. Corrieron la misma suerte, el filo de mi espada probó de su carne.

Ni siquiera les escuché gritar, solamente me dediqué a dar golpes mientras uno a uno caía muertos a mis pies. La sangre escurría por mi manga derecha y de pronto sobre mi camisa que ya había tomado un color rojo. Estando empapado por mi caída inicial no noté cuando la sangre de mis enemigos comenzaba a humedecer más mis atuendos de combate, pese a contar con una buena armadura, la humedad en estas marismas era cosa común supuse.

De pronto la niebla comenzó a cubrirlo todo. Poco o nada se podía ver más allá del alcance de mi espada, eso no me desanimó, estábamos en medio de una batalla y no era momento de hacer una pausa.

Avanzando sobre el campo tropecé con mi gente. Eran tres soldados que no lograban encontrar el rumbo, la espesura de la niebla les había desorientado. Se alegraron de verme y con respeto me saludaron.

—Mi señor, veníamos para consultarle, las tropas esperan instrucciones –dijo uno de ellos.

—Las tropas –dije viendo que ellos eran solo tres — ¿dónde están las tropas?

—Con su hijo –respondieron ellos.

—Bien, vamos con ellos.

—No podemos, no logramos distinguir hacia donde es adelante.

—Vaya una tropa organizada —pensé enojado —, estos tres son unos inútiles.

—Síganme – les ordené y avance sobre el terreno que se hacía cada vez más húmedo y lodoso, era difícil seguir adelante, pero no me rendí continué el paso, confiado en que los tres soldados me seguían, pero al volverme y buscarles ya no estaban ahí. Llamarles era peligroso, podría atraer tropas enemigas sobre mí, y estando solo sería una presa fácil de los orcos u hombres malvados.

—Se habrán perdido otra vez –dije para mí con molestia.

Seguí caminando y pude vislumbrar un claro, ahí yacían varios cadáveres de valientes dunedain. Sus rostros eran lívidos y sus expresiones tristes. Uno de ellos llamó mi atención, había muerto con los ojos abiertos y se notaba la desesperación en su rostro, su cuerpo había sido partido en dos por alguna fuerza descomunal. Me acerqué y con la palma de mi mano cerré sus párpados como esperando que de esta forma pudiera quitar la desesperación con que había muerto. Eso lo entiendo nadie quiere morir, especialmente si se tiene un hogar y alguien que espera el regreso. Pero todos nosotros sabíamos bien a qué nos metíamos en esta guerra, no podíamos permitir que Sauron dominara la Tierra Media e infestara todo con sus horribles orcos, corrompiendo la vida de esta maravillosa tierra, por eso vinimos a esta guerra, dejando atrás las diferencias que por siglos habíamos guardado.

Lo que más me extrañaba era el silencio reinante, no se oía nada. De no ser por el goteo de mis atuendos no oiría nada. Realmente me encontraba empapado y el frío comenzó a ser una molestia, como si mi sangre comenzara a congelarse en mis venas.

Me alejé de ese lugar caminando por el lugar que consideraba estaba menos anegado, de pronto el sonido de una pisadas interrumpieron el silencio reinante. Un hombre pasó delante mío sin verme, le llame con gritos pero parecía no escucharme, de pronto se encontró con un grupo de orcos que superándole en número le despedazaron como perros rabiosos, regodeándose en la sangre de la víctima vertida sobre sí mismos. Corrí para vengar la muerte de aquel hombre, pero otra vez la niebla volvió a cubrirlo todo. Seguí adelante intentado dar con esos orcos, pero al llegar al lugar según mis propios cálculos ahí no había nada, ni un cadáver ni una manche en el suelo fangoso. Otra vez sentí que había perdido el rumbo.

De pronto escuché pisadas detrás de mí, supuse que eran de los orcos que intentaban emboscarme. Di media vuelta apuntando con la espada, para mi sorpresa no era un orco, sino varios de mis soldados que se veían entre confundidos y aliviados de encontrarme, al parecer todos ellos se habían extraviado también en este extraño terreno.

—Mi señor, las tropas esperan instrucciones.

Levanté la mirada para ver mis elfos, sus rostros una vez alegres ahora se mostraban tristes acompañados de miradas confundidas, como si no entendieran que había pasado. Tampoco yo lo sabía, pero ellos esperaban una respuesta. Por mi parte tenía la esperanza de ver entre ellos a mi hijo que me acompañó a esta guerra. No estaba entre ellos, pero yo mantuve la esperanza de volver a verle.

Hice formar a mis tropas en columnas de a diez, los lanceros por delante como primera barrera, los arqueros detrás de ellos esperando la señal que les daría con una antorcha que encendieron mis soldados.

De pronto estuvo claro como con un sol de mediodía, las tropas de Sauron nos aguardaban y les daríamos dura batalla. El ambiente era tenso cada ejército en su lugar esperando una señal, la primera movida, y el tiempo pareció detenerse, no supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos quietos inamovibles, y sentí una especie de presentimiento, como si todo esto ya habría sucedido hace mucho tiempo, pero no era así, no podía ser.

Los orcos finalmente perdieron la paciencia y uno de ellos disparó su flecha envenenada, los otros le siguieron y los escudos de los lanceros protegieron la primera línea, y para nuestra sorpresa ninguna flecha dio en el blanco. Ordené a los arqueros disparar, y luego corrimos hacia el choque de ambos bandos.

Otra vez la blancura de la niebla lo cubrió todo y los orcos se perdieron en ella. Ellos ya no estaban ahí, simplemente se esfumaron. Pensé que era un treta para emboscarnos, pero luego de buscar por los alrededores no había ni una sola huella de sus pisadas. Tampoco encontraba señales de mi hijo y las tropas que comandaba. Era frustrante en realidad. Parecía que caminamos en círculos, porque a donde fuésemos las marismas continuaban sin fin en la línea del horizonte bajo la luz gris que se filtraba entre las espesas nubes.

No pude saber por cuánto tiempo caminamos en este extraño terreno que parece tener un cierto poder maligno para mantenernos vagando sin un rumbo fijo, no hubo un atardecer ese día, ni una noche, ni una mañana, todo era gris en el tiempo que parecía estar detenido.

—Mi señor, debo hacer un alto —dijo uno de los soldados —. Creo que no podré seguirle más.

Al observar al joven elfo, noté que sangraba profusamente desde su pecho. Le interrogué sobre el origen de su herida, pero él no podía darme razón de ella, simplemente decía que puso su mano sobre su pecho y al ver su mano estaba bañada en sangre.

El resto le observaba desde fuera del círculo que se había formado alrededor suyo. De pronto otro más lanzó un grito desesperado al darse cuenta de que también sangraba por un hombro y así siguieron mis soldados, cada uno con diferente heridas y asustados me pidieron volver a casa.

Vi los rostros de cada uno de ellos, pero no estaba el rostro que ansiaba ver.

—No podemos no podemos marcharnos ahora, debemos esperar por mi hijo que no ha llegado todavía.

—Lo sabemos mi señor Oropher, pero la gente se impacienta, además tenemos que atender a los heridos.

—No me marcharé sin mi hijo –les dije —. Esperaremos a Thranduil.

—¿Cómo nos encontrará en medio de esta espesa niebla?

—Enciendan cirios para que nos vea.

Con lo que me quedaban de fuerzas puse un encantamiento en los cirios que me traían mis soldados, para quequien viera su llama sintiera la necesidad de ir tras la luz del fuego de las velas.

 **Fin**

 **Nota final:** Bien, es solo un intento, nadie puede culparme por esto, pero como muchos saben yo no hablo quenya o sindarin, y si alguien no habla ya somos dos, pero si por casualidad se preguntan qué significa el título de este fanfic les dejo la traducción: I' kalina en' i' ba Significa La luz de los muertos, que por la historia que intenté contar creo que justifica algo este nombre tan rebuscado.


End file.
